Flames of Manhattan
by Calianne
Summary: Flame escapes her past and finds Jack Kelly (one shot)


Flames of Manhattan  
  
A/N: This is just a one shot I wrote for English. If people really like it  
I might write a sequel.  
Disclaimer: Newsies=Disney, Flame=me  
  
We walked down the cold streets of Manhattan. I struggled to keep up with my brother's faster stride. I hadn't been allowed out of the house in months, and was not in the best physical shape. "C'mon Ally, we have to hurry if we want to stay off da street tonight." He called back to me.  
  
"Rob, I thought ya's already had a place to stay!" I replied trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Well I do, but Kloppman gets a little peevish about curfew."  
  
We came to an old building with a sign over it that read "Newsboy's Lodging House".  
  
We walked inside. There was a small room with a tall checkout desk and a steep flight of stairs. Sitting at the desk was a formidable old man.  
  
"You're technically late, but since ya brought such a fine lookin' young lady, I guess I'll let ya in." He said with a joking smile.  
  
"Thanks Kloppy. This is me sistah Ally, Ally, this is Kloppman, he runs the joint." We shook hands benignly.  
  
"So will young Ally be stayin with us?" Kloppman asked Rob, he nodded, "Well, there aren't enough beds, but I'm sure some of the boys wouldn't mind sharing so you could have your own bed." He explained to me. "We'll just need to talk to Jack. Jack!!!"  
  
"Wadda ya want Kloppy?" A boy of about seventeen came down the stairs. "Hey Snodds, yer back." I wondered why everyone kept calling him these odd names, "And this must be the woild renowned Ally. "Snoddy talks about you all the time. Names Jack Kelly." He introduced himself.  
  
"Rob er Snoddy's told me a lot about ya too, and the strike an all. Kloppman told me I should talk to ya about sleepin arrangements." I replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Sure thing, Itey an Snitch are used ta have ta share a bunk, but since Snaps moved out they've been in separate bunks, they shouldn't mind doin it again. "He said, then was enlightened he hadn't let go of my hand yet, and did so with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Jack." I said as he led me upstairs. Thus my life as a newsie began.  
  
ï¡ï¢ Jack introduced me to the many newsies adorning the bunk room. There was nothing austere or somber about the room, in fact it was quite discordant, but it looked homey. Not like any of her previous homes.  
  
"Playin cards is Mush, Race, Specs, Itey, Snitch, and Snipes. By the window is Boots and Bumlets. Then ya got Swifty, Blink, Skittery, Pie-Eater, and David simulatin sleep." He said pointing out the different newsies. "Guys, this is Ally."  
  
The guys were nice, but I stuck with Jack most the time. Rob was off with his friends Skitts and Blink, so if it hadn't been for Jack and his dominance over the newsies, I would have kindled into being very shy. He gave me my nick-name too.  
  
Race decided to find out if I was ticklish. He snuck up behind me and grabbed me. "Don't fuckin' touch me ya bastard!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean anythin by it!" Race exclaimed, unnerved by my outburst.  
  
"Well you didn't have to just grab me like that! What're ya tryin ta do? Scare me ta death?" I yelled hotly.  
  
"Geeze, calm down, can't we all just live in harmony?" Snoddy asked pulling me aside, "I know yas have a bad temper, but yer sixteen. Try an act yer age."  
  
"Alright, sorry. It just reminded me of, well reminded me of someone." I walked over to Race, "Sorry Race, I shouldn't have yelled at ya."  
  
"It' alright, I shouldn't a grabbed ya's like that. I'm sorry too." He apologized.  
  
"I 'se found a nick-name for Ally. We's can call 'er Flame, on account of her flamin temper!" Jack said.  
  
Snoddy was not even trying to hide his amusement at this. "Sounds good, me sistah is now Flame. Yer pretty lucky, Davey here got off with bein' named the Walkin Mouth!." He said jokingly. David fake punched him.  
  
"It's gotta be bettah than Snoddy! I like Flame, so there!" I said sticking out my tongue at him. "Well good night boys." I said and crawled into the bed Jack told me was mine.  
ï¡ï¢ The next week I learned to sell papes. Jack was my selling partner, and was the best at everything in the realm of papes. From "perusing the moichendise" to staying away from the bulls. He also became my best friend, until one night, all that changed...  
  
I was playing poker in the bunkroom on night when Jack came in. He had been out at a Vaudeville show with some of the others. He came over to me.  
  
"Hey Flame, can I talk ta ya on the roof fer a moment?" He asked casually.  
  
"Sure Jack." I followed him up to the roof. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm just gonna be frank wid ya. Yer a real great goil, yer funny, and sweat, and real cute. I really like ya, and I've already asked your brother, will ya maybe be me goil?" I was surprised by his question.  
  
"I like ya too Jack. Sure I'll be your goil." He hugged me close. And kissed me softly. My newsie, my Jack.  
ï¡ï¢  
  
And we're out. Please review!!! 


End file.
